Mind Over Mattter
by Dinosaur Pixie
Summary: After the wedding. Before the change. First Fanfic, R&R! Typing today so if only little bit please forgive. Btw I type and add so even if a chapter is up it may not be finished so check back to make sure. If it's finished it will have me say so at the end
1. Butterfly Kisses

**Mind Over Matter**

**Butterfly Kisses**

My name is Edward Cullen and I am a vampire. I have lived in Forks, Washington, on of the most sunless places in the world, for almost two years. I moved here with my family from Denali, where we lived with some friends. Forks is where I met the love of my life, Isabella Swan, now Isabella Cullen. The sad thing is is that now she wants to be what I am. A monster. But before that happens we get to do something more pleasant. I am so afraid I'm going to loose control in both situations, but I promised Bella now I would go through with it. The wedding was wonderful. My wonderful, sweet Bella's legs even dropped from under her as I kissed her. We are on a plane on the way to Venice, Italy. I just hope the Volturi don't want to visit. She's still wearing her dress. It has a high neck with lace, and diamond buttons running up her back. She looks so beautiful right now. I can't help but be aroused by her. God I just want to make love to her. I hate waiting for something I can have but not at the moment! If I could i would take her right here in the plane, but I want our first time to be special. Bella looks at me wondering as I smile at my thoughts. I just reach out and touch her face making her blush.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen," I whisper and she blushes again becoming redder.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

_"Ladies and Gentleman, please buckle your seat belts and prepare to land."_

I look over at Bella smiling, and she smiles back knowing what awaits her. I waited for the turbulence to pass while holding her hand.

_"Ladies and Gentleman we have now arrived in Venice. Please get off slowly to avoid injury."_

Bella smiled knowing full well the injury would come even if she was careful.

* * *

We walked from the plane and out the front doors to a limo waiting for us out front with a man holding a sign saying **_"The Cullens"_**._ (I know this may not be realistic, but I didn't want Bella to have to walk in Alice's death trap shoes)_

I noticed Bella's eyes filling up with tears as she saw the sign.

"Do you mind if I drive?" I asked the driver gruffly, who only nodded.

I picked Bella up and put her in the passenger seat, and went around to the front seat as fast as I could then drove off to our hotel.

The Palace Bonvecchiati is a very beautiful hotel. I had Alice book the honeymoon suite for three months. Bella and I walked through the door to room 326. It had a kind of Victorian theme going on. Bella turned to look at me.

"Will you help me unbutton my dress? We wouldn't want to ruin it."

"No we wouldn't," I replied as I nuzzled her neck, making her blush.

She turned around pulling up her hair as she did. I bent down to kiss the back of her neck before I started to unbutton the dress. When I finished she pulled away and went to the bathroom with a bag.

"I'll be right out."

While I waited I took off my jacket, tie, shoes, and unbuttoned two buttons on my shirt. I then proceeded to lay on the bed to wait for my angel. I heard the knob click and turned to see my Bella walk out in a blue, see-through babydoll. Shit! This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Hey sorry, I just wanted the next chapter to be the one with the crazy sex in it. If you wouldn't mind please tell me how the sex scene is cause I've never had sex soooo... BTW thanks for the reviews.**


	2. Love With An Angel

**Love With An Angel**

"Edward?" Bella asked seeing the look on my face.

I gulped trying to calm down. But God she looked so good. As I swallowed my excess venom I got up and walked slowly toward her.

"Bella I..." I shut up and captured her lips with mine. Without breaking off the kiss I carried her to the bed and set her down. Damn she tasted so good. I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I also wanted to feel the other things she had to offer so I broke away and placed her hands near my buttons. She understood quickly what I wanted and worked on unbuttoning my shirt. Every time her warm fingers brushed the skin on my chest I gasped, shuddering at the pleasure.

"Edward... I love you." She said as she placed a kiss in the center of my chest.

"Bella? May I?" I asked, my hands at the top of the outfit she was wearing.

She slowly nodded her head. I got it off as quickly as I could, and then noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. I reached out tentatively towards her breast, and she pulled my hand to it when I wasn't quick enough. I rubbed her nipple with my thumb experimentally and she moaned trying to hold it in. I smirked. I lowered my head and looked into her eyes asking for permission. She nodded her head and that was all I needed. My mouth was on hers and she gasped taking my hair in her hands. I sucked long and hard, and she moaned. I smiled, happy to know I was good at this as well. I moved to the other breast to give it the same attention. I then realized a smell. Her arousal. I moved my hands from her back and moved them down to her hips sliding my fingers under the strings holding on the blue v-string never ending my mouth's grasp on her nipple. I tugged at the v-string.

"Yes Edward! Please!"

I pulled it slowly off releasing my hold on her breast.

"Bella...I want to explore your body as much as I can before we make love. Do you mind?"

She shook her head no. She was already covered with a thin sheen. I moved my hand up her legs and stopped at her inner thighs. As she shuddered I looked into her eyes and saw desire flaming in them. I slowly inserted one finger inside and she thrusted into my hand unexpectedly. I stopped searching for the pain, seeing none I moved my finger in and out of her gaining speed as I went. Then I pulled out my fingers. She looked at me confused, but when I lowered my head she looked excited. I tasted her with my tongue before starting to suck. After it had been a couple minutes I felt her push my face away.

"No Edward! Wait not yet! Not until we..."

I kissed her mouth but she pushed at me.

"It's my turn to give you some pleasure." She said getting up.

"Lay on your back," she demanded.

I obeyed willingly wondering what she was going to do. She undid my pants and pulled them off along with my boxers. She looked at me for awhile. Then reached out to touch. I shuddered as her fingers made contact. She then moved her face up starting with kisses on my lips then moving progressively lower. She looked up at me, but not for long. She reached out with her tongue an licked my head. She then put me in her mouth moving lower, then started to move rhythmically until I could take it no longer. I gently threw her on her back and put my tip at her entrance.

"Now this my hurt..." I started to say but her fingers cut me off.

"Just shut up Edward. Show me how you feel."

I was shocked, but I slowly went in feeling rushes of pleasure. As I moved in and out of her I felt a pressure building up.

"Bella!" I cried as I moved with her in ways I didnt know I could.

"Oh Edward!"

As we reached our climax together we cried each others names until the waves passed

* * *

**Okay so it wasn't crazy sex, whatever. So was it good? I have no idea where this is going but I have an idea of what to do. :) Hmm what will I do next?**


	3. Author's Note

Okay… Well I have decided to stop writing this story, and my other ones for now

**Okay… Well I have decided to stop writing this story, and my other ones for now. One, because it doesn't feel like many people read them; Two, because I haven't any time. But I might start back if I actually have an incentive to write. I'm sorry.**


	4. Please Read

Okay peoples! Although I am not writing my stories here... I would like you to check out my story on fiction press.../s/2544138/1/ComingDawn


End file.
